when your gone
by easypeasy
Summary: when edward left, he left bella broken inside, she was broken she left her old life behind, and turn to drinking. now she is trouble will the cullens be able to save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

When you're gone

Preface

He's gone .love. Life. Meaning. Over. What am I going to do? I have nothing left to live for. How will I survive him, he is the reason I was living all these year, and my only being making me live.

My Edward is gone, without my Edward what will I do, how will I survive?

Chapter one- This is me

BPOV

Inside I am broken; I may put on a brave face but inside is what counts. The first few months after he left were hard, so I turned to drinking. Every night I would go down stairs when Charlie was snoring and sneak a few of his beers upstairs and drink them all in the space of 30 minutes, I would get so drunk that I would cry myself to sleep every night wishing that Edward never left and that I was a better person, but when I wake up the next morning I would have a hangover, and then it would happen the next night and the next and the next, it would pretty much happen every night.

I don't go to school anymore, I don't see my friends, all I do all day everyday is go to the Cullen's house and get drunk, it is better than going to school and facing the fact that Edward isn't there to guide me through my school every day in everyone of my classes apart from calculus. I tried to go to school one of the days but all the pain of him not being got to me, so I went to the office and officially drop out ruining my hopes of a future, in the education department. Now every day until about 4 pm I go to their house go to each of their rooms and get drunk. One time I was in Emmett and Rosalie's room when I tripped and I floorboard lifted up and there was 4 cases of beer and wine so I sat on Edward's couch and drunk most of the beer I didn't touch the wine that was for later, probably tomorrow, I thought so I got drunk, so drunk that I passed out.

When I woke up hours later I got in my truck and drove home with a blank expression on my face, I went to my room and laid on my bed and sleep of my drunk before Charlie got home, but then I didn't care as far I am concerned my life is over, it ended the day Edward left.

APOV

I knew we should have left Bella especially not the way Edward left her, in a forest, Jesus Christ my brother really was a bastard. I keep getting visions of Bella and I couldn't help it, she needed her family, she need us, she need someone to hold her hand to stop her from doing the stupid things she was doing like getting drunk, especially since she was doing it in our forks home in revenge of Edward probably, it was time my family knew what she was doing to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- vision

APOV

_From last chapter_

_I knew we should have left Bella especially not the way Edward left her, in a forest, Jesus Christ my brother really was a bastard. I keep getting visions of Bella and I couldn't help it, she needed her family, she need us, she need someone to hold her hand to stop her from doing the stupid things she was doing like getting drunk, especially since she was doing it in our forks home in revenge of Edward probably, it was time my family knew what she was doing to herself. _

One time when I was out hunting, I took a little detour back to our forks home, only to find nothing. I looked at the time it was only 7 am, so I waited a few more hours when I heard a truck approach, it was Bella's truck I could define her truck from a mile away, it took me awhile to realise that she had found this place that we had hid this place for so well that it would be impossible to find, but then I realised she had been here before. When she got out of the truck she was carrying several case of beer, which I guess she was going to store some and drink the rest. I hid for another couple of hours until I heard her breathing like she was asleep. I had to go back to my family apart from Edward, what Bella was doing with her life, and I knew they wouldn't be happy.

"Guys Bella isn't leading what we would call a normal human life", I told them, and "she doesn't go to school anymore." "What is she doing then", Esme asked. I knew they wouldn't like what I was about to tell them, but I had to tell them. "She is going everyday to our Forks home and getting drunk", I replied, "oh and Emmett she has found the beer and wine you hid under the floorboards in your room." "WAIT, Bella is getting drunk in our house everyday and I didn't know about it!" Emmett replied " yeah, but it gets worse, sometimes she gets so drunk she literally collapses everyday and sometimes she cuts herself when she picks up the beer bottle, she drops when she collapses", I continue. "I am going to kill that bastard", exclaimed Emmett "Don't worry Emmett, I think we all do after what Edward did to Bella", I replied. Everyone but Carlisle and Esme nodded in agreement.

BPOV

Jeez I was drunk, like really drunk, but I kept on drinking, but I didn't care anymore all I wanted to do was die , so that's what I would do, I just didn't have to will to live anymore, so I am going to kill myself. And him leaving had bring me to do this, I mean I was barely 18 years old and I wanted to die, only one thing could bring someone like me to do this, I broken heart had brought me to this. My death was not going to be pretty, that's one thing I knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-death

JPOV

I was with Alice in our room to be frank we were making out, and It was going somewhere, but then she broke away with a gasp, she was having a vision she had the 'I am having a vision' look. When her eyes went back to normal I saw her face it was scared it looked like she was having a scary dream, like a really scary dream, when you were a little kid.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked, "What did you see?" "Bella" she replied, "Bella dying in our house."

Everyone in the house gasped at that even Rosalie who didn't really get along with Bella very well, was gasping. This girl who had not only changed Edward, but had changed our whole family was going to be dead soon, gosh I even now thought of her as a sister, even though I did try and kill her at her birthday party, but she didn't deserve to die, no one did.

"How", Esme asked, "how is she going to die?"

"She is going to…. Oh crap I don't know all I know is that she wants to die and nothing is going to stop from dying, she is seriously messed up right now, with all of us gone. She doesn't have any thing to live for." Alice replied, "I have to go save her from this, she should die because of Edward stupid decisions."

And off Alice went nothing could stop her from saving her best friend, not even death, that's what happens when one girls changes the way you live, the way you exist.

APOV

I wasn't going to let Bella die because of my dumbass brother's mistake; I mean it is because of him that Bella is ruining her life by drinking. When I find him after I save belle's life he is going to get a piece of my mind.

While I was running I decide to inform my dear brother of his mistakes I got my phone out and called him naturally he picked up first ring.

"Hello Alice", he answered politely but I wasn't looking for polite.

"YOU BASTARD", I yelled into the phone.

"Alice what have I done now?" he asked, really not having a clue.

"Um… let me like…. .BELLA'." I yelled the last bit as it added a nice touch. "And guess what dear brother I am currently running my way to forks to save your girlfriend from getting killed did you really think that Bella could live with out you in her life? What do you think she has been doing the last 3 months? Going to school, dating boys, well you are wrong dear brother. For the last 3 months she has been Drinking her ass of and passing out in your room, are you seriously that much of a jack ass?"

"What do you mean Alice?" he replied, "Bella wouldn't do those kinds of things"

"and that is where you are wrong dear brother, that is exactly what she is doing" I replied and that is when I decide I couldn't deal with him any more, "if you want to become part of this family again I would get your butt home as fast as you can and get back to Bella, goodbye brother hope to see you with Bella soon." That's when I hanged up and got ready for the run ahead of me.

BPOV

When I got home from getting drunk at the Cullen's house, I got out some paper and wrote four notes, one to both my parents, and the other two to my Edward and the other to my sister alike. My parent's letters were basic, just saying I love and I'm sorry I wasn't enough.

But Edward and Alice's letter came from my heart. Alice's letter read:

_Dear my sister Alice,_

_When you left, you left behind a broken friend and sister. I never regret meeting you, meeting you brought light to my dull life, even though I hated things like shopping and the make overs, I just wish I had those back._

_I love you, Alice, my sister, my best friend._

_Bella_

I found it hard to write Edward's letter because every time I wrote down several sentences it would make me remember the time he left me, but I got through it. This is what I wrote:

_Dear Edward, my love_

_I'm sorry that you left because I wasn't enough for you, but I just wish you would come back._

_I love you, I miss you. I miss your kisses and your hugs. I miss your family, I miss everything you and I did. I have tried to find our meadow, well your meadow. I got lost, why I am going to kill myself is because I can't live without, you are my sun and my moon. Hell you are my life without you my life has been empty, my heart is gone, even though I am still alive, my heart is empty._

_I miss you, I love you._

_Your love _

_Bella._

Then Charlie came home and I had to go have a not so pleasant dinner with him, but at least I got to have my last meal with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- against the clock

APOV

Had only 30 minutes and 5 second before Bella was going to die, I had tried reaching her on her home phone and her mobile but she was not answering either of them, which made me stress and drive even faster I was already getting close to the max speed limit, when I was about 2 minutes away from the house I heard a crash, oh no I was too late, hopefully she hadn't lost to much blood and damaged anything serious. I hope I'm not too late.

I arrived at my house to find Bella's red ancient truck; I got out of Carlisle's Mercedes, and ran to our house up the stairs to Edwards's room, only to find Bella barely breathing, and crimpled on the floor, there was also a scent of blood in the air, venom started to pool in my mouth, but I pushed it back I was here to save my best friend, my sister, that when I saw the notes on Edwards bed one to me and one to my dickhead brother I read mine first

_Dear my sister Alice,_

_When you left, you left behind a broken friend and sister. I never regret meeting you, meeting you brought light to my dull life, even though I hated things like shopping and the make overs, I just wish I had those back._

_I love you, Alice, my sister, my best friend._

_Bella_

Oh no we had really broken this girl. Her breathing was turning to grasp I had to get her breathing again so I called Carlisle, I needed him to help me save my best friend.

BPOV

I had changed my mind a million times about how I would die, but one thing that didn't change was where I was going to do it. The Cullen's house. When I left the house this morning, I had packed several hundred bottles of beer and wine, what Charlie had a stash, the beers and wine would get me drunk enough not to feel what I was going to do to myself.

When I reached the Cullen's house, I went from room to room pulling off the covers on all the furniture, so they could all be ruined. When I had done that I went to Edwards room and started to drink some of the beers I had brought with me when I was up to my 6th beer, I started to get dizzy and I dropped my beer bottle, everything went black.

APOV

"Carlisle how fast can you get to forks?" I asked

"I can be there late tonight, why?" he replied

"Bella needs your medical help! And fast or else she will die" I told him

"I'll be there soon Alice, just try and keep her breathing until I get there." He said.

When Carlisle and I got off the phone I picked Bella up gently and put her on her front, then I tried my best to get all the glass out of her back and clean it up then laying her on her side to help her breathe, to make matters worse her heart wasn't beating as fast as it normally would it was slower, she was pretty close to dying and I wouldn't let my sister die not if it was the last thing I did, I loved her and she wasn't going to die at least not on my watch.

CAPOV

When I got Alice's call I called our pilot and told to ready the plane because I would like to take off in 30 minutes, I wouldn't let my daughter die, we should have never have let Edward convince us into leaving her, but we did and it broke everyone's heart.

when I got Alice's second call I knew I have to hurry Bella was running out of time and I couldn't let my daughter die no one in my family would forgive me if I did. Bella had to survive she just had to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- it's time to come home

EPOV

I rushed back to our Chicago home only to find Alice and Carlisle missing, when I walked into the house I got welcome through everyone's thought only 3 people were not happy to see me, jasper, Rosalie and Emmett they all welcome me with _welcome back bastard_.

"You're a right wild bastard, you know that!" said Emmett, "I know, I know", I said, "Where is Alice and Carlisle?" "They went to save Bella… from dying", Esme sobbed "WAIT WHAT?" I yelled in shock. "Alice had a vision and she rushed off to try and stop it, and 12 hours ago she called Carlisle and he just got his bag and left in a hurry," jasper told me, "we haven't heard from them yet." "The vision was about Bella being dead wasn't it?" "Yes it was Edward," Esme replied softly

No, no no no no. Bella could be dead she just could be. I have to go to forks and fast I hope she survives I couldn't live with myself if she died as it would be my entire fault. Hold on my angel hold on, I thought as I dashed out of the room

APOV

Bella was only just holding on, she really didn't have that long to live I really hope Carlisle will get here soon. I called him and he said he was 15 minutes away I don't think she has that long to live but she had to. Her heart was getting dangerously slow and her breathing was getting worse she was still gasping but she was taking longer gasp it still amazed me, she was a fighter I just wish she had a little more fight left in her.

15 minutes later and Bella was whimpering, like she was in pain, I really hope she was still trying to fight. "Bella can you open your eye or squeeze my hand?" I asked not knowing if she could hear me or even move for that matter.

"I hurt Alice, I hurt badly!" she gasps weakly

"I know honey I know, just hold on for a little longer, hold on a little longer," I told her, "Carlisle is almost here honey he will help you." At least I hope he would be here soon.

"Alice I don't want to be a vampire anymore, just let me die, please just let me die." She said weakly. I looked at her in shock even though her eyes weren't open I just stared at her in amazement, this was my strong, independent, clumsy sister and she wanted to die, she had begged Edward all the time to change but now she didn't want to be change anymore what had changed.

"why, why Bella would you want to die, Bella, what about Edward", I asked.

There was silence then she gasped "Edward ….." her heart slowed to a nearly a halt and Carlisle had just arrived, but would Bella survive without becoming a vampire, I really didn't know but all I could do was stare at her in disbelief.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6-heart

CAPOV

i had heard bellas heart rate start to die as i pulled up to the house so i hopped out of the car and raced upstairs only to find alice staring of into space.

"alice why arent you helping her, saving her?" i asked her in shock. "she... she doesnt want to be a vampire anymore carilsle", alice said plainly. "what, why?" i asked as i was trying desperatly to make her heart keep beating . "i dont know why she just said that she didnt want to be a vampire any more, she just didnt get around to saying why" alice said. That just made me stare off in to space while trying to save the one thing that could tear my family apart.

BPOV

I felt cold hands on my chest trying to keep my heart beating, to keep me alive, i also heard voice, voices that sounded like angels. but then i was brought back to reality it wasnt angels talking it was alice and carisle, they were trying to save me, but what was the point the person who held my love and my life didn't love me, edward didnt love me. "edward why don't you love me?" i whispered.

i heard them stop speaking, stop pushing my chest trying to keep me alive.

"edward, don't leave me!" i gasped, and with that everything went black...

APOV

"edward why dont you love me?" bella whispered. me and carlisle were just looking at bella in shock carlisle wasnt pumping her heart any more, he was in to much shock. "edward, don't leave me!" she gasped again. then her heart stoped beating...

**heyy guys sorry i havent updated in a while i have been away and working and studying and basically been really busy with school so i havent been able to update. please review! =D**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7-pain

CAPOV

i started pumping bella's heart to try and keep her blood moving through her body

"alice give morphine, while i'm changing her" i yelled at alice. alice stood there for several minutes just looking of in to space. "ALICE, now" alice grab the needle and tried to give it to me but i gave a look the was are you serious i'm kinda busy, then she got it and stuck the needle in one of the vains in her arm and plunged the plunnged the plunger down into her blood steam. after alice did that i bite bella's neck forcing as much venom as i could into her system then i sealed it of with my tongue i did the same to her wrist and her ankles then i went back to pumping her heart, and i prayed that she would survive this, i dont know what i would do if she didn't and what would happen to my family if she didnt make it, they were struggling as it was.

BPOV

the fire started and i don't know who started it but it hurt like hell, i just wanted it to stop, but i couldnt move at all not even my mouth, i was stuck, paralysised all i could is lay there and wait for the fire to kill me.

APOV

i hate having to do this to bella against her will, even though i didn' want to lose her, it just didn't feel right. also what she had said was still running through my head, and it was really confusing me, why had she asked why edward didnt love her and asking edward not to leave her. i mean i thoughht she understood that we left to protect her, or at least that was what edward said to us all when we left, but i would have to ask her about that, as i didn't see what happened when edward toldbella we were leaving i wonder why. all i could doat the moment is wait and see what would happen as right now i couldnt and it was giving me a headache. **(a.n. i dont like the werewolf/shifter so they dont exist in this story)**

EPOV

i was just reaching the city limits of seattle so i kew i wasn't far from Forks, when i realised that bella could be dead by now, which made me drive even faster. i needed to be there for her, even though she probably hates me because i left her, lied to her and broke her heart, i just needed to be there, and hopefully she wouldn't hate me and i would be able to hold bella soon, hopefully the same bella that holds my love.

ESPOV

i was worried about my daughter my human daughter, the one i left behind on my sons wishes, even though it pained me to live her, and it has pained me every day ever since we left her.

bella my strong, yet fragile daughter had brought this family down, even though we were the ones who left her not her who had left us. i pray the my daughter would survive, i had already lost one child i didnt need to lose another, especially since i dont think i would survive. please bella, beautiful bella, please survive.

**heyy guys reveiw again, and you'll get my love with chapter 8 which is going to be called awake till next time =D**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8- awake

BPOV

the pain wasn't going away, it was getting worse unbearable, why wasn't i dead yet and why the heck do i have such a clear head. what was happening to me. i can't believe it alice or carlisle bite me, they put vemon in my blood system, and they did against my will, what part did alice not get about me not wanting to be a vampire, I WANTED TO DIE! god damn them, i really hate the cullens right now. i mean they left me in a forest ALONE and with victoria looking for, or at least i think she is, suddenly my heart started to speed up beating faster and faster, it was ending i hoped, the quicker it did the quicker i could leave.

EPOV

i was nearing the house, when i heard a fasting, changing heart. which made me hurry even more. alice of course was waiting at the door for me when i reached the house, her thought were really puzzling she was going over what bell said to her before carlisle arrived, she didn't get them and why she couldn't see bella waking up.

"hi alice, whats going on?" i said

"i'm worried about bella, i can't see her" alice told me, "and what did bella mean about when she told carlisle and me that you didn't love her?"

oh shit i didn't think i would have to come clean this quickly or this early i mean i had left bella 4 months ago and i felt so guilty everyday and everyone in my family including alice thought that bella understood. i mean couldn't this had waited for a courple of years oh well i better tell alice after all she is my sister i hope she can understand.

"uh... well... i kinda.. told her that i didnt love her.." i told alice nicely.

"YOU WHAT" she screamed, "you selfish self-centred jerk i can't believe you would do that, why did you do, screw that, why would you do that to bella, she is the most selfless person in the whole world and you told her you didn't love her, she would have never done that to you, you are a serious jerk."

"i know and regreted doing it straight after i said the words, everyday it hurts me."i said sadly "the why didn't you come back to her and say sorry, that you made a mistake?" she asked

"i just couldn't, i thought she would hate me and move on to someone normal human" i told her

"edward when are you going to get it through your thick skull, she loves you. she can't live without you!" alice told me matter of factly. what alice said made me even sadder.

BPOV

the pain changed it now moved towards my heart and away from my arms and legs, at this point i was now praying that it was nearly over, as well as the pain moving away from my arms and legs i got my hearing back i could hear everything to the highway and all the way into the forest either side of the cullens house. i could also hear three voice which meant someone else was hear and as they didn't have a heart beat i was guessing it was edward, the bastard who left me in the forest, who made me sucidial in the first place, the one who didn't love me. even though i still love him, he hurt me and he turned me into someone i should have never become. an acoholic. someone who turned a substance to remove the pain and the suffering that he gave me as soon as he said he was leaving without me.

all of a sudden my heart stopped and i could tell who was in the room and they were just about to see the bad side of isabella marie swan, and no one has really seen the bad side and after this no one will want to get on my bad side again.

**happy new year guys and review it makes me happy =D**


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9- regret

EPOV

her transformation was over and we all knew she was just listening, but she should have been up by now, i mean rosalie and emmett were up so quickly they didn't even wait, straight up andespecially for emmett bouncing around like a little kid. carlisle and alice of course were waiting paiently, but alice of course was thinking differently she was killing me in several different ways and screaming rude words at me.

then everything stopped bella was there one minute and gone the next.

"what the hell?"i said, "bella, love, come back".

then she appeared in front of me and slapped me in the face, then she moved back to across the other side of the room.

"LOVE" she screamed "YOU DON'T LOVE ME YOU LEFT IN THE MIDDLE OF A BLODDY FOREST!

"bella calm down" alice said in a calm motherly like voice

"alice why should i? you left me and the turned me against my will, and don't give the carlisle did it, you helped" she screamed, "now leave me alone i need time to think!"

"but..." alice started to say

"NOW" SHE YELLED

jeez i really had hurt bella so badley, alice was right like always, i am a selfish person.

CAPOV

bella was so angry with us and i didnt really know the full story, all i knew now is that we need the whole family here, so as i walked out of the room i texted esme

_hey babe can you bring the family back to our forks home asap love you carlisle xxo_

then she replied yes i went back to try and help bella and also to find out what happened

"bella, calm down" i said as i re-entered the room, i also found my sone in a ball in the corner "carlisle i may have thought of you as my father when i was human, but you leaving me in my own depression is unforgivable. so you are not my father and will never be again!" she screamed.

then my son trackled her to the ground, which amazed me necause my son hadn't done that ever, but what made it harder from him to keep bella down was that she was struggling against using her newborn strenght to help, but he held and started whispering in bellas ear so softly that only bella could and me and alice didn't really know what to do we were actuall frozen to the spot wondering what the hell to do. i hope he is able to snap bella out of her hatred and fast because i'm not sure how long we can all deal with this.

BPOV

i was so angry at edward and pretty much all the cullens that i couldn't hear a single word edward was saying to me but i got the basics of what he was trying to get me to understand that he loved me and that he was sorry. but what he was saying just made even more mad.

"i dont care edward, do you not get that" i yelled at him "YOU LEFT IN THE MIDDLE OF A BLOODY FOREST!" and with that i shoved him off me and went to a different room and lock my self in there and lucky for me i ended up in the basement where there was no windows at all!

**ok guys thats chapter 9 i was thinking about putting the arrival of the rest of the cullens in the next chapter but i'm not sure so i need your opinon on what to do! and review =D**


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10- arrival

ESPOV

as soon as i got the text from carlisle i told emmett, rose and jasper to get their stuff together and to put in the cars and to get ready to live, from what i got in carlisle text which didnt really say much, i think means that bella is alive or at least she is a vampire now, i'm not really sure. emmett was really worrying about bella i mean he was her big brother and her his little sis, he look after her protectively like all older brothers would, he was the most caring towards bella along with edward and alice, but i think leaving bella hit him the hardest though he didn't really show it because he didn't want to hurt rose, but he missed her so much.

i think we all will be glad to see bella alive, our sister, my daughter and the one who will bring joy back to this family. at least i hope she will, that is if she doesn't hate us all

EMPOV

i'm so happy i'm going to see my belly bear again, i can't wait. i miss belly bear so much, she is my little sister and i miss her so much, i miss her blush that made me laugh and joking with her when she fell over she was so much fun to play with, i felt like a little kid when bella was around ever though i was an 18 year old vampire that was meant to be 90 years old. belly bear i hope we can still have fun when your a vampire, maybe we can prank eddy boy, that would be so cool. beware eddy boy thhere are pranks coming your way.

APOV

it had been 2 hours since bella had locked herself in the basement and there was no way she was coming out anytime soon, and as i had guessed she might lock her self in a room i stocked the basement with animal blood, and as bella is new born i knew she was going to need it especially since she hadn't hunted yet. edward was a complete mess just sitting in the corner rocking himself, knowing that he had made bella hate all of us by leaving her.

_told you that we shouldn't have left but no you could even listen to the one who see the fricking future this is all your fault edward_ i told him through my thoughts

"i know alice, i know and i'm so sorry i did it if i could go back to that day i would stop myself from leaving, i'm so sorry, i can't believe i made such a stupid mistake" he told me sincerly.

"i know edward, but this is on you not the rest of us, so you have to make it better before bella will forgive any of us, remember this is all on you" i said as i walked out the room.

BPOV

i could hear them talking about me upstairs, and that made me even more mad they are talking about edward leaving me, the rage in me just kept growing and growing until at one stage i broke something i'm not sure what it was it was probably emmett's xbox or wii or something, but i didnt really care what i broke i couldn't stand them talking about how edward left. god i hate them all.

i realised that my thoat was hurting, it was probably because i haven't hunted yet. i looked around the room and saw a note that said blood in bathroom. i went to the bathroom to see the blood in a bag and a cup next to it i took the cup dunked it in the bag and drank it, then i did that again two more times. after that i closed the bathroom door and went back to sitting down and thinking, recalling all the memories i had left of the time me and edward were together and i realised i was never as beautiful as he put out and he probably could stand my blood and all he is is a big fat liar who is nothing more than a jerk. GOD I HATE IT!

**ok guys thats the end of that chapter getting alittle bit stuck now so any suggest will be well apreciated. also tomorrow there will be no update as it is my birthday (5th of jan) so ill be busy celebrating till next time guys review! =D**


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11- guilt

EPOV

the guilt of hurting bella so much that she wouldn't even talk to me was eating me alive, i had hurt so badly, that she wouldn't even let me apologize and help her out. leaving her is the worst thing i have ever done in my 107 years old life, i should have never left especially since all she had done was show me love and selfless-ness along with understanding, yet she was so stubbon, i still can't believe that she had believed me so easierly that day in the forest, i mean i had told bella every day that i loved her and the she was so utterly beautiful and yet she hadnt seen through my lies she thought that i had been lying to her all along that i never loved. she did tell me once that i should be dating someone prettier than her, but i always told her that she was the girl to me. i guess i was going to have to try harder to get her back, and i knew i was going to earn her trust back first.

BPOV

i had been sitting here for around 3 hours i think, i was thinking about the possibilties of me getting away from the cullens and going off on my own but i knew they would stop me somehow, and with alice in the house she would know when i was trying to wscape as i would have to plan every little detail, damn alice and her powers i wish her powers didn't see me like how edward can't read my mind, this is so hard damn it, damn it damn it, why did i have to fall for bloody edward cullen in high school i mean he never even loved me it was all a lie, all of it, every word ever spoken about mine and edwards love the people who were actually telling the truth were the bitches who wanted him like every other girl in the school, lauren and jessica, they had been so right about edward he was just toying with me all this time he never really cared, never, this is what i get for giving away my heart so easierly, how could i have been so naive, even though my mum always called me an old soul born young, i didn't belong with edward or any of the cullens i deserved to die not to be saved why didn't they let me die. bloddy hell i want to die. i really wish i would just die, give up, i should have planned my death earlier then when i did and i should have put it into action quicker rather then holding back like i did, i shouldn't have trashed their house i should have just done not given alice time to come and save me.

I ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WISH TO DIE!

APOV

i keep on getting vision of bella wanting to kill her self trying every little thing possible, jumping of cliffs, sinking to the bottom of the ocean, but never going to the wolturi so i had best warn ther rest of the family not to mention the volturi, i sent a thought to edward telling him then i texted the rest of the family, i heard carlisle moving around in his office i realised he was taking down the portiart of them and hiding it some where bella probably wouldn't find, i just hopw that we could help bella stop wanting to kill herself before she hears about the volturi, because when she does she is going to go to them i know she will, if she is this keen to kill herself she will go there and ask for death, and no one bets against me. EVER.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- arrival

APOV

The family was going to be arriving soon, approximately 22 minutes and 63 second, and I was just praying that Emmett or Jasper could cheer Bella up, I mean with Jasper's gift he would surely be able to cheer Bella up, but Emmett was Bella big teddy bear, he made her smile at the littlest things, and even making jokes at how she blushed all the time and how clumsy she was, and of course I would be happy to see Jasper again, I missed so much and we had barely talked at all since I left to save Bella from killing herself, even though it did end in her still wanting to kill herself but since she was a vampire now it wouldn't be that easy for her to do, unless she went to the volturi or step into a raging fire which look highly doubtful in the near future, as far as I could tell, but then my gift wasn't always certain it was always choppy and ever changing, let just hope that it doesn't change.

ESPOV

My daughter was only 20 minutes away and god I missed her, it was like losing another child when we left her, and that was not a good feeling I hated that feeling, losing my son was enough to make jump off a cliff but this time knowing that I had a family and that there was no quick option for my kinds death I just sank into depression, not doing much, I especially wasn't designing or decorating any houses of ours. Bella my daughter, I am coming just don't hate me for leaving you when you needed me the most, I love you my daughter and I would have never forgotten you, I would have carried you on into eternity and beyond.

EMPOV

bellabella bellabella bellabella. Can't wait to see her my happy little clumsy sister that was almost too good to be true, I love my little klutzy sister even if rose didn't approve I loved her like I loved my sister when I was human, in fact Bella kinda looked like my sister but oh well, I'm going to be seeing Bella soon yay.

EDPOV

As the rest of the family got closer I heard their thoughts the ones that confused me the most were Emmett's his had one fluent thought that Bella looked like his sister. What if Emmett and Bella were actually related I guess, we would have to wait to find out.

APOV (again)

I had this very weird vision of Bella and Emmett looking at family photos that Bella had, and one of the guys looked like Emmett…. Wait Bella and Emmett are related? What….

**Heyy guys sorry for not writing in a while but I have just start a new year of school and it is like really hard to keep up with, so I'm going to be spacing the chapters apart abit more and I have some holidays coming up so I'll use them to write in blocks but if you are getting sick of waiting for me to update pm me or comment and then I'll try and get my chapters up faster! Love you guys easypeasy **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-the story of us

BPOV

Err… this was so annoying they didn't leave the house at all and I could hear a car approaching in the distances, they weren't going to leave me alone anytime soon so I start think of a song about how Edward left me it was a pretty hefty break up kind of song that many people would probably agree on . Hmm now I only need the music I looked around the basement trying to find a guitar and then there in the corner I spotted it a classic acoustic guitar, perfect. And with that I start strumming and singing to myself. (Taylor swifts story of us, it seemed fitting for this chapter!)

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met  
And the sparks flew instantly  
And people would say they're the lucky ones

I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on

Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fallout,  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up that I can't break through

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dyin' to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

Next chapter

How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
Of how I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should have held me,  
Oh I'm scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud.

(Chorus)  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

This is looking like a contest  
Of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side

The battle's in your hands now  
But I would lay my armour down  
If you say you'd rather love than fight

So many things that you wish I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
Now, Now, Now

And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, cause we're going down.  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
The End

EDPOV

I heard Bella singing softly to herself and it was breaking my dead heart of what she was singing about, it was a break up song a harsh on at that and everyone in this house could hear, and the rest of the family who just pulled up outside could hear it and they were all thinking sad and sorry thoughts towards Bella and me. This was torture for me and the rest of the family; it was such a sad song.

ESPOV

My daughter singing that song made me wept dry less tears she was so broken inside, I had to fix her, otherwise I don't think this family will ever be whole again.

**I know this doesn't link onto the last chapter but I thought it fitted but the whole Bella looking like Emmett will be in the next chapter I think and I love you guys encouragement it brings a smile to my face, it is like internet chocolate for me I read all the reviews and how you make my story a favourite and put an alert on it so I am just saying I appreciate it so very much! Love you guys xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- related

EMPOV

WE'RE FINALLY IN FORKS; WE'RE FINALLY IN FORKS IM GOING TO BELLY BEAR. We had finally arrive back at our forks home, when I got out of the car I hear belly singing she was such a beautiful singer but there was hurt and anger and bits of sadness in her voice, had Edward leaving done that much pain to her that she could only let it out in such a beautiful yet anger and sadness filled song, it hurt me to know that she was in that much pain I ran out of the car into the house and down to where Bella was and basically smashed the door down and hugged her breaking the ah … guitar in the process but oh well Bella needed me, my little sister needed me. When I started hugging her she started sobbing, damn Edward to hell he hurt her so badly and yet he thought he wouldn't have to work to get her back well he was wrong.

He better work damn hard to get her back because otherwise he will never get her back.

BPOV

When Emmett entered the room and gave me a bear crushing hug I felt safe for some unknown reason. I felt like I was home again, and I just gave into the pain I had been holding back and started crying he was the only person in this house that I actually trusted he didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do he gave me my own free will and he made me laugh and when I was sad like I am now he comforts me he is like my big brother, the one that loves me no matter what.

APOV

I heard the family arrive and Emmett comforting Bella so far he was the only one that could reach to her and help her, I was currently on my laptop looking at clothes websites for Bella, when I thought I should look up bellas family tree. I started from Bella and worked backwards and I found the McCarty family in there, Emmett said he had a sister before he was turned, hmm what did he say her name was again, it was something starting with E cos they used to get called the terrible E's Ella, no Emma that's it Emma. I looked on the scene and there was Emma McCarty Emmet's sister was bellas great great grandmother holy shit. Emmett is bellas great great uncle they are related I screamed in my head, that why they get along so well because they are related by blood.

At that moment I heard Jaz behind me kissing my neck sweetly, I looked up at him and kissed him passionately like I was saying "I've missed you", and he was returning the kiss with the same passion. And then he looked at the screen and saw what I was looking at bellas family tree, and saw that Emmett and Bella were related and just kept looking at the computer screen in shock then he picked me up, sat me on our bed and hugged me. God Jaz is just too good for me, he knew what I needed. Then he gave me a face that was asking me if it was true that Emmett and Bella were related and I just nodded. Then he kissed me again before I was sucked into a vision….

To be continued….

**Ok I have decided that I am going to try and update once a month so yea, any suggestion, idea, comment or complaints will help me along the way and sorry for the cliff hanger till next time **

**easypeasy**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- the vision

APOV

_Victoria stalking forward towards Bella, as if to go in for the kill with no one around only Bella, then blackness, nothing there at all._ Something was going to happen to Bella I just kept playing the vision over and over in my head trying to make sense of what was going to happen to Bella and victoria, whether they both died or something intervenes I had no clue at all, all I could tell from that vision was it was happening in the next couple of months, as it was going to be on one of the rare sunny days in forks. Edward bolted into the room at that moment looking at me with a shocked look that he always used, following him was everyone but Emmett as he was still with Bella calming her down. Everyone was just wondering what the hell was going on very confusingly. Everyone didn't know what was going on. We all stood like statues for about 5 minutes until Emmett came in with a sad look on his face, what he said next would shocked the whole family even more.

"Bella's gone…." He said softly.

And suddenly the whole family except me of cause started yelling and screaming at Emmett for letting Bella get away, they were screaming why, how ,what and where. It was like they had all forgotten that my vision had occurred, but then I gasped realising that today it was going to snow in the mountains and as Bella had escaped that meant that victoria was going to get to Bella today, Edward stopped yelling at Edward as soon as he heard this and he and I shared a look before bolting down to the basement finding bellas scent and following it, leaving the whole family behind in shock. All me and Edward could do now is hope that we could find her before victoria killed her.

EMPOV

One second I was huggin Bella and the next thing I knew I was flying backwards into a wall… weeeeeeeeee, im flying… hehe. Then I crash landed, and when I stood up I noticed that Bella was no where insight. I felt like I probably should tell the rest of the family that Bella had gone, lefted, vanished. So I ran upstairs till I found them all standing there like statues and said the following words.

"Bella's gone…."

And suddenly the whole family was screaming, yelling and getting overly pissed and me and this went on forever they were literally asking the same questions over and over again asking how could I let her get away like this and why and all these stupid question people are asked when writing a story, it was pretty funny till I notice alice and Edward bolt out of the room at that moment everyone shuted up and was trying to decide whether or not to follow. It was pretty funny, but finally we all decided to follow and see where they were going.

BPOV

As soon as I heard the rest of the cullens go upstairs I pushed Emmett into a wall and ran like hell it was so fun and exciting I just kept running till a ran into the scent of something utterly delicious and chased after it, I leaped and bit down into the warm neck of the bear or lion or maybe it was human I couldn't tell but it was soo good. Suddenly I noticed that I was not alone in this clearing and that standing right behind me was….

**Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger but It was so hard to figure out how to finish this chapter. Right now I am on holidays so I will try and get a heap of chappies up for you guys to enjoy but no promises as I have a heaps of holiday homework. Oh yea im coming to USA in june and july for 4 weeks, so yay but during that time that means no updates =( so yea till next time **

**Easypeasy **

**Ps reviews make me happy =D**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- nomad

BPOV

There in front of me was none other than Victoria that hatred bitch that I knew would come for me soon, I knew that she would kill me, as revenge but then I would probably welcome death from this cold-hearted bitch, even though I would prefer to die at my own accord dying at all, at this current moment in time seem to be just my cup of tea. Finally death would be welcoming if it wasn't for Alice and Carlisle changing me Jesus I told Alice I wanted to die but no she had to change me didn't she, god I hate her. Emmett was probably the only one out of all the Cullen's that I did not hate as he was like my big brother, I felt bad for throwing him into the wall, but I just needed to get away from those people. Those little bitches, wrecked, my life, my dreams and my future. So they can screw themselves for all I care.

"Hello Isabella", she said in her sickly voice, "you're looking good, I see eddy finally had the balls to change him, personally I think is a wuss, no affiance"

"Hello Vicky, no eddy didn't change me Carlisle did, and personally I don't really care, they are all losers" I said sincerely.

"Really, my my you have changed, Isabella, what happened to little helpless Bella, that I met in playing baseball?" she asked shock

"the Bella you met playing Bella, grew balls and tried to survive a heartbreak, I partied, I drank, and I was a bloody fucking whore, but guess what I didn't care, what people thought of me, I wasn't pretending, to be something I wasn't. So Vicky if you are going to kill me, get it over with because personally I do not care."

She looked at me shocked for a while then her face cracked into a wide smile, 'well it looks like we have so company' she said

I looked back and there was eddy and his idiot family apart from Emmy bear, he is awesome. With that I ran, I didn't need them they could go die, I hoped the Vicky, would not get killed and would follow me and kill me, but I knew there was a chance that she didn't make it, I would just find another way to die….

EPOV

We just made it to the clearing in time to hear Bella's speech, my whole families thoughts were in shock they didn't know that Bella hated not only me but all them, for leaving her and wrecking her dreams, I never should have left. Victoria noticed us them and Bella whipped her head round and saw us then see ran, bolted, that just left my family and Victoria in the clearing.

_Go to her Edward, we have this_ Emmett thought.

With that I left to find my love of my life, I hoped that the rest of my family to deal to Victoria, and in the end she would end up dead, at least they were my prayers.

VPOV (Victoria)

Those stupid Cullen's, they maybe vege vamps but they aren't that smart they wouldn't send the mind reader after his love when he could see each of my moves, but then he had probably only just gotten her back, so I do kind of see reason, that doesn't mean she didn't have to die, well I guess I just have to get rid of this lot of vamps and then I can find Isabella and get my revenge once and for all I lunged at the sight-seer, only to be intercepted by the scared one and brought to the ground we rolled around for abit but finally he got on top of me and was able to ripped both my arms off so I couldn't hurt his arm then the pixie cart wheeled, that was the last thing I remembered.

**Heyy guys sorry I didn't update more but at the current moment in time I am on my couch with a rolled ankle so I am resting it and how I did it well I was playing netball (it is like basketball but it stops and starts a lot) any way it isn't that bad but I couldn't walk home, so I had to wait for my mum to finish work to pick me up so I could go home. 5 and a half weeks till I come to United States. Till next time review and keep reading. Luv ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- lost

EPOV

I had been following Bella for several kilometres and she still hadn't slowed down she just kept going not stopping, not looking back I didn't know if she could hear me I was about a km behind her when I sensed that she had stopped at the river up ahead and was sitting with her feet in the water dangling in the water, she looked peaceful for once not angry at peace with what was going on around her. I stood behind her and was brought to silence to see her like this all the pain in her body was coming out and finally showing, I guess, Victoria brought it out of her.

"Bella, Im here now, im not leaving you again" I said softly

" why do I find that so hard to believe, I mean you did leave me 5 months ago, how can I trust that you won't do that again, I know I won't survive a second time if you leave me, how can I trust you Edward how?"She replied with so much pain in her voice I found it hard to believe that she hadn't crashed already.

"you can trust me because I felt the same pain that you did when I left you, I never wanted to leave you, I wanted to stay, and love you, but your safety was more important than my love for you, I hurt to when you were gone, I hardly hunted, I went for weeks with no blood in my body till the thirst was so unbearable that I had to hunt, Bella, im nothing when Im not with you. I love you Bella."

"Yo…you love me, no you can't you said that you didn't, Edward you don't have to preten….."

I cut her off by kissing her so fiercely that it would have killed her if she was human, she froze up then started to kiss me back with the same amount of passion as my own kiss, she was waiting for this I could tell, she grabbed my hair I was getting into the kiss, when I pulled away, to say

"Do you believe me now, I love you Isabella, and I have been waiting for you for a century "I told her before kissing her sweetly the I got up and pulled her with me, "we better get back to the house so you can see the others, and they have missed you Bella".

With that we ran back to the house, hand in hand looking on to a new beginning one without heart break, one without trouble, and one where we moved from city hung up in our love.

EMPOV

After we killed Victoria, we ran back to the house to wait for Bella and eddy's return, we waited for about 45 minutes when they finally emerged out of the forest hand in hand and they looked so in love, they were perfect for each other, but when Edward left it caused a shock to the system.

When Bella saw me, she looked and Edward, who nodded his head, and she ran up to me and whispered in my ear.

"I love big brother and im sorry"

I returned her hug, and whispered in her ear.

"Belly bear we are related literally, im you great uncle, I love sis, forever and always.

And with that we looked off into the future, one without trouble hopefully.

AUTHORPOV

Looking off into the sunset the Cullen's stood with their new addiction, Isabella was born to be a vampire and now with her destiny completed, there was nothing left to do the let them live out their lives in peace, until the end of their existence, with was far into the past.

The end

**Heyy guys sorry to end it like that if you want a sequel review otherwise I was thinking about starting a Paul/Bella story cause I like the idea that two opposites would be perfect. And with my other story I am looking for someone to help me with it cos I have no idea where to go with it. So thank you for sticking around and review. Luv ya easypeasy.**


End file.
